High School Sexual
by allweknowisfalling17
Summary: My first fanfic. Troy and Gabriella meet on new years at a party. Sound familiar? Well now add in some sex, drugs, and a lot more fun.


East High School walls have remembered celebration, triumph and happiness. But what happened on January 20th, 2006 echoes the school's foundations.

It started with a party. New Years Eve 2005. A ski lodge in the mountains of America is the setting. Gabriella Montez graces a leather seat, conveniently in the centre of the celebrations, reading a book. She decides that the music is too strong and overpowering her concentration, and heads outside to an north facing balcony.

"Terrible celebrations don't you think?". A strong voice quakes her spine as she leans into the cold air. She turns around to be greeted by a 6ft, Dirty Blonde, Toned young man.

"I wasn't really paying much attention to be honest". She is surprised at her quick response. "I wanted to read but, as usual, I'm dumped amidst the chaos whilst my parents booze into the new year". Surprised again at her honesty, she leans back on the balcony barrier. The young man approaches her.

"Sounds like we are in a similar situation, I'm Troy". The warmth of is hand is a comfort to Gabby.

"Gabriella" she greets.

"Why don't we head inside? I know a quiet area you can get more concentration on reading if you want?". She smiles and follows Troy inside.

They clear the first room, only having to dodge the odd drunken teen. They arrive in, like Troy said, a quiet room. A strong fire flickers the features of the room. Cabinets, leather chairs, a bar. It has everything she wants. She settles herself nearest the fire in a brown chair. The creak it makes when she sits humours Troy. The soft laughter quickens her heart.

"So what's the book then?" Troy asks.

"Twilight," says Gabby passionately.

"About...", says Troy, shaking his head in question.

"A young girl who falls in love with a vampire".

Troy laughs. "Typical".

"What?", Gabby is puzzled.

"Nothing", he replies. She ignores his reaction and begins to indulge in the book.

"Can I ask you something?". For some reason, she is happy that he interrupted. "Fairy tales. Why are they so...", he pauses and ponders "typical?".

"I don't understand", Gabby questions.

"I mean its always, guys and dolls, sun and happiness". Troy doesn't understand his own honesty this time. "Where is the rain, the drugs, the violence, the...sexuality"

This word opens Gabriella's eyes. "Your...".

"You had to ask?" Troy scoffs. Gabby suddenly doesn't feel so happy. She fell over her own feelings inside. She knew what she wanted to do though, she would befriend Troy.

"Look, stories can be however you want them to be. That's why to you they seem typical. For too many people they are an escape from what's real. If you don't like what you read, create", she smiles at the last word.

"I haven't got time for things like that. Life's to difficult."

Gabby stands, "Look, I have to go now, but here's my number if you ever need to talk again."

She leans down to hug Troy. A kiss falls from Gabby's lips. It catches Troy's lips. Suddenly, Troy envelopes Gabby in his leather seat. Passionate kisses are shared between confused lips. The fire ignites the spark between the two. Gabby removes her shirt simultaneously with Troy removing his. This happens with the rest of the clothing mixed in with more passion. Troy is hard and Gabby's leg has been informed. She begins to suck hard on Troy's throbbing cock as he breathes deeply and chaotically. He forces Gabby's steaming body to the floor and enters her roughly. She expects it though and begs for more. Crisp air blows in from a distant window catching Troy's nipples as he thrusts inside Gabby.

"I dont understand" she pants

"I need this, I need you" says Troy.

He embraces Gabby forcefully as she feels a warm sensation inside of her. Troy moans in her ear, blowing on her neck. The blow seems to trigger Gabby. She lunges forward towards Troy and is overcome with wetness, happiness and sexual power. And in a flash it's over. Their clothes are being forced on, avoiding all question and Troy makes his way out of the room. Gabriella pants, half naked in front of the burning fire embers.

Its January 5th and Gabriella leaves the house to start the first term back after Winter. The air is still crisp but the sun is determined to fight it's way into view. There's something different about Gabby though. For the past five months, she has battled addiction.

Cocaine is her escape.

Despite the view of drug addicts, she is glamorous. Brown, curly locks hug her shoulders. Healthy curves make her clothes shine.

She's the school's envy.

The school's geek?

The school smells unhealthily sterile. Taylor McKessie is the head of the Science club of which, Gabriella is a member. She greets Gabby at the doors with rolled eyes but a warm smile.

"Welcome back to hell, watch the dead bodies," Gabriella giggles.

"Nice New Year?"

"Yeah it was okay. The party was, interesting". Gabby coyly places her chin towards her left shoulder.

"A boy?! Spill"


End file.
